DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): This application proposes a three year continuation of Dr. David Wise s academic leadership award on the economics of aging. The initial award was made in April, 1994 and approved through March, 1997. The purpose of the initial award was to extend the National Bureau of Economic Research (NBER s) ongoing research program on the economics of aging to more comprehensively address issues in health, health care, and health policy for older Americans. Progress has been made in achieving this objective, first in developing extensive resources for health care research, second in assembling a team of scholars to work on health and aging issues, and third in initiating and coordinating a series of new projects on health and health care among the elderly. The purpose of the continuation award is to support the continued leadership of David Wise in coordinating the NBER aging project, and in developing new research initiatives on aging issues. A large part of the NBER s research agenda on aging and health care issues would proceed without the continuation award. However, this award will enable Dr. Wise to coordinate the many otherwise independent projects and activities into an integrated and cohesive effort, and will enable him to interact more extensively with other investigators in developing new research.